zodiac_signersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemini June
Gemini June '[双子座（ジェミニ) 六月, ''Jemini no Gatsu] is one of the two Gemini Saints and Gemini Degel`s adoptive sister in LLC. Although she is a Signer, she doesn't remain in the Sanctuary, but lives in a small mountainous village serving as healer to the villagers as well as a deterring force against people heading for Helena`s Sanctuary. As Gemini is an Air Sign, she can utilize the element of air to devastating effects. Appearance June is a seemingly petite girl who has blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut like her adoptive brother's, and green eyes. She wears a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. As shown in flashbacks, she used to wear her hair long and in braids, but she cut her hair to look more like her adoptive older brother and found it helped keep her hair out of her way. She resembles her late mother with her blonde hair and green eyes as noted by her late father and older adoptive brother. Often, she is mistaken as a boy as what happened when her fellow Gold Signers met June for the first time. She wears a long-sleeved dress, but has on occasion dressed in a uniform that she sewed herself to resemble her brother's. Her dress is often shown to be deep red with lighter stripes, though she has also appeared in a pink version of it in a few doodles. Before her adoption, she was shown to wear a pink dress and apron, which had become damaged due to having fallen into poverty. Personality June is a humble person, and is rather kind-hearted being the most helpful among the Gold Signers. Unlike her adoptive brother, she is not sarcastic, sharp-tongued or rude; she displays a very kind personality that allows her to make friends especially to the displeasure of her adoptive elder brother. When described by other Gold Saints, she is described as a caring girl who considers herself to be a extension of her Goddess`s will. There are times where June has adopted a non-humble personality; this often happens when she is angered or pissed off. Background June grew up in Lichtenstein, the neighboring country to Switzerland. In her youth, her mother and father were very poor. Soon after June`s 7th birthday, they left her with nothing and she was abandoned forced to steal from people to live. Her elder adoptive brother found her in a alley way and decided to adopt her much to the protest of her "relatives". She is distrustful of her so-called "relatives" and believes them to be a figment of her imagination. After being adopted, her days were filled with eating, exercising, learning, training, healing lessons, and lessons about the energy that Signers use to summon their armor. Eventually, they traveled to the Sanctuary and she was introduced to the other Signers. When they learned that she was also to take the spot as Gemini Saint and as a additional guardian to the Temple of the Twins, her future comrades were less than happy and started to bully her. Like before, she continued to take the abuse until they talked about her adoptive elder brother and she attacked them with no remorse present in her heart. That action was when her fellow Gold Signers learned not to piss her off. When the war against a fellow God began, a friend she had made in a neighboring village was killed by an enemy warrior. She later left Sanctuary to recover her emotions and become emotionally more stronger. Plot '''Warrior Saint In order to become stronger, June took her friend`s dead body and the Gemini Armor to a high-elevation mountain-based village taking on the alias of Miriam Hosea '''[ミリアム・ホセアン , Miriamu Hosea], the village`s new resident healer, midwife, and restaurant owner as well as a farmer. Here she continued her training, continuing to inspire new generations of healers before Helena found her doing the job of a healer inviting her back to Sanctuary which she refused. Eventually, her elder adoptive brother joined her and the two started to carve out a life in the village becoming essential for the village to survive with several Saints attempting to persuade the Gold Signers to come back to Helena`s Sanctuary. With the Gemini Gold Signers, predisposed with their life; Helena was confused about what to do but send young Saints to them to train as Bronze, Silver, and Gold Signers. The two Gemini Signers, harsh in their training, but very diligent even taught them how to make money, farm, among other things causing many Saints to decide to stay with their teachers. '''Entering the Battlefield Later on, June appeared in a house in the village she had taken residence in treating one of the villagers with her blood. When an enemy appears to attack the village, June is there to meet the enemy head-on Field of Flowers Battle Cry Oni-chan Powers and Abilities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Signers Category:Gold Class Category:Gemini Signers Category:Deceased Category:Demigod